Pokemon Silver A New Story
by Nekoji
Summary: Silvia is a failier as a pokemon trainer. All she has are her pokemon, a cursed shiny paras, and Ilex forest. Can she help stop an acient profecy and save Ilex Forest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lets think about this. Could a 13 year old kid own pokemon? No!

Pokemon Silver,

A New Story

This is inspired by me pokemon silver game. I really like that game best okay second to ruby but only because of graphics. Silver has a lot of really cool events and the two-region thing I haven't beat it though. This is in a strange form as not everything has already happened.

Dear Diary,

I bet you want a really action packed story huh? Something totally stereotypical like that? Well this I thought wouldn't be it. I'm an astonishingly normal (yes _normal_) pokemon trainer. I started with a chicorita named Pine. Later I got a Fraligator from my brother and my twin sister's Tryfolusion. I only use them for gym battles. I have a simple team that I keep with me, Epsilon, Umbreon, Pine now a Bayleaf, and Pichu. My pokemon aren't that strong. When I think about I should be in Hoenn. My pokemon all have more talent at looking good than fighting. That's what I have Tryfolusion and Fraligator for. Anyway the only reason I'm writing this is because of when that all changed.

It all started on a cool summer night in the forest connected to the apicorn guy's house. I was just walking back to my base tent (where I tend to stay at night) by Goldenrod when I saw the strangest pokemon. It was a paras but it's outer shell shone like gold. I figured it would be rare and I could sell it. At that point and time I also needed something to boost my confidence, at that point I had yet to secede in getting Espion to evolve into… An espeon. Anyway I'm getting off topic. I called out pichu and this is how it happened.

"What a strange Paras. I might be able to sell it for money for food! Come on out Pichu, use tackle combine it with thunder wave!" I called.

Pichu jumped out of its ball. "Pi pichuuuuuuuu!" He cried. He began to spark and in something that could be described as a weak volttakle attack rammed paras.

"Pichu its weak enough come back!" I called and held out his pokeball.

"Pichu!" It cried defiantly. The red pokeball bean came out but Pichu dogged it.

"Fine. Use a weak thunder shock."

Paras had taken advantage of the distraction and began to spray a strange powder at us. I began to cough badly. Pichu shocked it and weakened it just enough.

I pulled out my new level ball and waited for the right moment. "Level ball go!" I called and hurled the ball at the shiny bug pokemon. It hit! Now I know I said I was a normal trainer but there was one way I saw that paras at the time, a ticket to my first meal other than berries in two weeks. I was hungry, tired and wanted that Paras! "Fraligator, come out and use strength on that level ball!" I released the giant lizard. It was far too high a level to listen to me so it waddled over to the ball and lie down and fell asleep on it. Good enough for me. After a moment of waiting and me drooling obvert the thought of a nice warm cheeseburger. I returned the napping lizard and grabbed the ball.

Little did I know that as I sleep peacefully that night in a war hotel bed with lots of money that that paras was more than I had bargained for. Then again I was too tired to care after selling it to some guy in black, with a bandana with an R on it.

……………………………..

I woke up early that morning to someone banging on my hotel room door. "What do you people want at this time of day?" I asked.

"The money you had was counterfeit. Now out, Silvia! Or should I call you by the more common nickname, The Failed Trainer Of Ilex!" Yelled the hotel manager angrily.

I don't really have to mention it but I got kicked out of the hotel. I just wandered of to do my daily rounds. There was a reason I was called the failed trainer of Ilex. I was there everyday. Each day no matter where I was or how much or little (usually little) money I had I would travel through Ilex to Kirk the ballmaker. I would pick up a ball give him another apricorn and trek back to Golden Rod to sell it. I also had a close moneymaking bond with the daycare people. I put two dratini there along time ago and I hatch or eat the eggs. That's how I make money. Enough to eat and for firewood. As you ca imagine I look like a ragged mess. I don't have any money to spend on clothes, or shampoo or anything.

I'm a failure as a pokemon trainer. The pokemon that have won me badges are from my brother and sister. I would go back home to New Bark Town, but go back to what? My only siblings are out living their lives as famous pokemon trainers. My parents both have jobs at Elm's lab. They wandered around, caught pokemon, and just looked at them and were more successful than me. Anyway, something about that comment had hit me hard. Not the Failed Trainer of Ilex, I was used to that. It was my name… I think about 'Silvia as the girl I was. With my parents, and siblings, mainly though, me when I wasn't such a failure. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in routine with only pokemon I forget my name is Silvia.

At any rate the very day I got kicked out of that hotel the guy I sold paras to came running up to me. "Take your Paras back! Its cursed, _cursed_, I tell you! Here's the real money." He yelled to me like a maniac. I took Paras's pokeball from him along with 10,000 pokedollars in cash. Then I stared at him. I then realized something I can't believe I didn't before. I refinished him as one of old Elm's assistants only in a rocket uniform.

I looked around puzzled and went on my way. It didn't take me very long to get to Kirk's house. I knew the forest inside out. "Kirk, is the ball ready yet?" I called into his large house.

"Yes, Ilex. Here's your fast ball." He said kindly. He handed me the ball.

"Ilex?" I asked puzzled.

"Your about as commonly associated with Ilex forest as the Protector, Celibi. It's more than fitting. I've been thinking, how would you like to become my appetence as an apricorn ball maker?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm a trainer I have to stick with that. Besides have you seen a golden Paras in the forest before?" I asked. I figured since he had lived near the forest for so long he might know what this strange pokemon was.

"A golden Paras! The prophecy has come true!"

"What prophecy? What does it have to do with my new Paras?"

"There was an old prophecy that when a golden paras and bellsprout are seen, the blue guardian will rise, with it, a great evil set in motion. Anyway a golden bellsprout was caught by a boy earlier this week."

We were interrupted when a boy in clothes as raggedy as mine walked in. A magby trotted by his side like Pichu had sometimes done with me. His hair was a mess but he was definitely a trainer. "A trainer. Do you want to battle?" He said.

"No. If you insist I'll gladly fight but it won't be the pokemon getting hurt." I said. Like I said, I was used to being in Ilex, without other humans around. I was nice to Kirk because he gave me pokeballs but really didn't commonly socialize with people. I was also pretty much annoyed at people for the day because of that hotel person.

The boy stepped back. "I wouldn't force you. I'm only here to get a ball. Now don't hit me!" He said.

Hadn't realized it but I'd been growling. I must have looked as terrible as the boy. I had to admit it I was more feral than anything else.

"Here's your ball, Sprout. Oh, Ilex, hes the one with the wird bellsprout." Kirk said.

Before anything more was said a strange blue pokemon walked into the room. I regnised it as Secuine the Legendary dog or water. Or just the guardian of water…

………………………………

What'cha think? My first attempt at pokefiction! I really have a shiny paras in Silver. I don't remember how I caught it exactly though. I also send a great portion of the game running around trying to make money.

Review!


	2. Secuine and the Profecy

Pokemon Silver A New A Story

Part two

Finally got to writing the second part… I thought I should include this by the way.

People and Their pokemon! Current parties

Silvia/Ilex

Espeon currently eevee lv 20

Umbreon lv 25

Pichu lv 20

Fraligator lv 40

Shiny Paras lv 10

Pine the Bayleaf lv 24

Kevin/Sprout

Jolteon lv 20

Magby lv 16

Rain the Totodile lv 20

Weepingbell lv 20

Magainium lv 45

Shiny Bellsprout lv 10

Kurt/ Ballmaker

Slowking lv 50

He lives in Azalea right near the slowpoke well I thought since I had to have him have a pokemon, what better than a slowpoke evo? He has had slowking for a long time and he's old so it's a high level

This in a way is a reference for myself for Sprout's pokemon. I made Ilex's team the same as mine only much weaker and without pichu. My pokemon main team for Silver is –pichu all in the mid thirties.

On with the tale don't forget to review!

I stared at Secuine then my greed kicked in. I'll catch it! I thought, "Come out, Umbreon!" Griped a pokeball and threw it down. There was a big flash and… The shiny Paras came out. "What? I had Umbreon first in my lineup… My pokemon! I left them back at the hotel!" I panicked. Secuine stepped out of the house, griped something, and threw it to the ground at my feet. It was my pokebelt. They're just like normal belts only with clasps to hold pokeballs on them. I grabbed it and put it on. "Okay I owe you I won't catch you." I said.

"But I just might! Jolteon use thunder shock!" Ordered Sprout. A Jolteon burst out of its ball and began to spark.

"Paras, get in the way and use harden!" I called. I owed that pokemon greatly. I wasn't going to let him catch it! Paras obeyed and jumped in the way of thundershock. Thanks to harden it took less damage. It had a huge level disadvantage clearly to Jolteon.

Kurt threw down a pokeball. "Slowking use Psychic and stop this madness. A slowking appeared and its eyes began to glow. Me, Sprout, Jolteon, and Paras began to glow too. I couldn't move and instantly struggled. "Now that you can't fight, we should consider why it is that a legendary pokemon has appeared at my doorstep. Come in Secuine." Kurt said. Slowking translated for him. Since it was psychic it could understand perfectly.

Secuine trotted in and lay down. "Yeah I wonder why…" I said, and cautiously walked over to touch the legendary dog. As soon as I did, a scene flashed in my mind, Ilex Forest in flames. I fell back in surprise and stared at it.

Sprout walked over to secuine and just sat next to it. "Hello there. I'm Kevin what are you doing here?" He asked. Slowking translated. He tried to pet Secuine and fell back like me.

"Something bad is going to happen at Sprout Tower!"

"Something bad is going to happen at Ilex Forest!" Kevin and I yelled at the same time.

"Ah, Secuine came here to tell you about it!" Said Kurt.

"Why? I'm a _failed _trainer. I can't do anything. I have a vapoureon that's strong enough to put out a birthday cake." I said hopelessly.

"Is Sprout Tower floods, I have a magainium that could do something but won't listen and this bellsprout." Said Sprout, now known as Kevin.

"Well that's where the shinys come in. They are known as the pokegod's children. They have some sort of weird powers when together. Oh, that reminds me, Kevin and Silvia I now pronounce you traveling partners!" Said Kurt.

"What!" I yelled.

"No way!" Cried Kevin.

"You heard me and yes way, the shinys can't both be owned by one person. They will be weaker to a point where they can't do anything." Kurt said and closed the door as a night chill came in. "Actually, you two had better go set up a camp. I'd offer here but these only one bed since my granddaughter moved away and it should probly go to Secuine." He said.

"Well, I just got 10 grand in pokedollors wanna go to a hotel?" I asked.

Kevin stared at me. Paras dug its foot into his leg before he could say anything. "Hey!" He yelled angrily at it. "Uhh… I have a cleaning job with board at Sprout Tower. Maybe you could get a job there too!" He said.

"That would work better. What's your job that they let you stay there for free?" I asked.

"A live in maid…" Kevin looked at the ground.

Now it was my turn to stare. "Well let's be off!" I said quickly.

"Yeah."

………………………………………..

Finally done. Secuine will play a bigger part later on. So will the shiny pokemon.

Heres a snippet that will be in the next chapter to make up for the total lack of suspense in the story!

"Oh great more trainer brats. Raticate!" A grunt called. The rat ran to his side.

"Still! Crobat time for a double battle." Said a second. He through down a pokeball and a Crobat appeared.

Oh no! I thought. Kevin glared at them but he was worried too. "Alright then, let 'im have it Pine!" I called out my Bayleaf.

"You too, Rain!" Kevin called. A totodile appeared. The field looked like this, from top left, raticate, crobat, totodile, bayleaf.

Okay that enough for now… I thought I should finally have them fight with their starters.

**REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**

If that isn't noticeable I don't know what is.


End file.
